


normal

by seungyounbelievable (sysupportgroup)



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/pseuds/seungyounbelievable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything’s normal on post-party morning except for the fact that there’s a stranger with no pants on his very awesome leather couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	normal

**Author's Note:**

> find me at u-n-i-fics.tumblr.com, @chahakyeoff on twitter and @u_n_i_fics on ask.fm <3

hangover? normal.

 

shirtlessness? normal.

 

waking up in the bathtub? relatively normal.

 

everything seems to be as usual when seungyeon struggles awake, eyes blinking blearily in the morning light as he’s greeted by the plaster ceiling of his bathroom. he clumsily pulls himself to a standing position and staggers out of the tub, squinting at his appearance in the mirror.

 

it’s not the worst he’s ever looked after a party - especially considering it was a pretty big one last night. end of exams do always put people in a cheerful mood after all. there’re only a couple of dark hickeys along his neck, only a little bit of graffiti on his shoulder in permanent marker and none of his leg hair is gone.

 

this is a good start.

 

stumbling through to the kitchen, his body moves automatically. getting and swallowing some headache pills, starting the coffee pot, pulling bacon out of the fridge and readying the saucepan - it all forms part of his normal post-party hangover routine.

 

what’s not normal though, is the groan from the couch in his living room, distinct over the beginning sizzles of bacon.

 

still not quite ready to deal with anything today, seungyeon doesn’t really think through what he’s about to do and marches straight to his couch. he doesn’t really know what or who he’s expecting. wenhan maybe, if he was the one who gave seungyeon the hickeys. or sungjoo if he got too upset from losing beer pong and tried to drink it off. it could even be yibo, if he had decided to come out of his room last night (bless his roommate’s low alcohol tolerance soul).

 

but it’s none of his friends that he sees on his couch.

 

it’s a guy with the most attractive bedhair he’s ever seen - appearance spoilt by his features wrenched in agony from a pounding migraine or something. also, he has no pants on.

 

the no pants bit is the part that’s the most concerning because butt sweat is definitely a thing and this is an actual leather couch. (okay, so he found last year on the roadside and true it had a couple of suspicious rips in it and some bags of what could have been drugs on the insides but once that was thrown away and cleaned up, it was practically brand new.)

 

“who are you, why are you on my couch and where are your pants?” he demands immediately, forgetting any formality he’d ever been taught.

 

“uh,” the stranger rubs his temples miserably and looks up at him pitifully, “can you say that slower please? and softer?” he winces and groans lowly, “my head is kind of…”

 

“wait here,” seungyeon mutters, convinced that whoever this guy was, he couldn’t possibly cause any trouble. he ducks in and then out of the kitchen after snatching up his headache medicine and checking on the bacon, adding some more to the pan. never say that cho seungyeon wasn’t hospitable.

 

“here,” he mercifully hands the pills and a glass of water to the mystery guy and he pops them quickly, swallowing in relief.

 

seungyeon gives him a couple of minutes to get his bearings as he jogs off to fetch a pair of his own trackpants for the guy. when he enters his room, the first thing he notices is that yibo’s on seungyeon’s bed - thankfully with all his clothes on - in a cuddle pile with wenhan and sungjoo. he shakes his head, scoffing as he fishes a pair of old sweatpants out. at least they’re all accounted for and not sitting in a holding cell somewhere.

 

“here,” he throws the pants in the guy’s general direction when he walks back out, “put these on.”

 

“thanks,” the stranger says awkwardly as seungyeon leaves again to start making more bacon. this situation is increasingly turning into something like a family breakfast and he doesn’t really know how he feels about that.

 

when seungyeon comes back into the living room, there are now two layers of fabric between the stranger’s ass and his sofa. 

 

this is progress.

 

“okay so now that you have pants on, maybe you can tell me who you are?” 

 

the guy shifts uncomfortably but gives him a tentatively toe-curling smile, “zhou yixuan. sorry about um,” he gestures abstractly with his arms, “this.” 

 

“it’s okay,” seungyeon scratches his head and stretches his arms over his head, unconcerned when he catches yixuan staring out of the corner of his eyes at the bruises decorating his skin. when yixuan realises he’s been caught, he ducks his head in embarrassment and folds his hands in his lap, “i’m guessing you were at the party last night?”

 

“yeah,” yixuan chuckles ruefully, staring up at the ceiling and sighing, “sungjoo convinced me to come along but he ditched me halfway through the night and i ended up drinking more than i should have.” he grimaces, “things happened.”

 

“don’t they always,” seungyeon laughs and quirks an eyebrow, “well since you’re here, want some coffee?”

 

not waiting for an answer, he strolls back into the kitchen and starts stacking the greasy bacon from the pan onto a plate, starting a fresh batch as yixuan hovers hesitantly around the entrance, “coffee pot’s over there,” he angles his head to indicate, “and the sugar is in the cupboard overhead. milk’s in the fridge.”

 

“hey!” a group of someones traipse in from the other doorway and seungyeon finds himself with an arm slung around his neck, an upbeat sungjoo hanging off of him. noise begins to build in the kitchen with the clatter of dishes being taken out and chairs being shoved around. seungyeon grins and rolls his eyes fondly, imagining the scene behind him whilst elbowing sungjoo casually in the ribs. sungjoo, the theatre major that he is, gasps and pretends to choke and die all in the space of five seconds.

 

“can you suffer quietly?” yibo snaps from the table because he is really the shittiest drinker out of all of them and sungjoo complies promptly (one does not anger a hungover yibo) but continues to squirm on the floor.

 

seungyeon may or may not ‘accidentally’ kick him as he turns around.

 

“bacon’s up,” he shakes the pan’s contents onto the massive plate and switches the gas off, carrying it over to the rickety table, “forks and stuff are in the drawer but hands are cool too. maple syrup’s where the sugar is for wenhan and there’s coffee so help yourself.” he flops down in the nearest seat, already reaching for a slice of bacon but pauses and stares in surprise as a cup is pushed into his view.

 

“i poured you some coffee,” yixuan mumbles, smiling softly and wow yeah he’s maybe a thousand more times handsome when he doesn’t have a killer headache, “i wasn’t sure but i guessed you took milk and sugar. figured it was the least i could do when you were so cool about finding me on your couch.”

 

“oh,” seungyeon says dumbly, staring into its milky depths as everyone starts devouring the towering bacon stack, “thanks.” he doesn’t usually take sugar but he’s not about to turn down yixuan’s sweet thought.

 

“no problem,” yixuan says, only a trace of awkwardness left, and clears his throat, averting his eyes away. seungyeon stares blankly at him before he remembers his neck again.

 

“are they that bad?” seungyeon wonders aloud, bringing the coffee to his lips and tracing over his neck, pressing lightly. he’s still not sure who left them there but he’s beginning to suspect it’s not wenhan after all. he’d be having a lot more of them if it was.

 

“woah,” sungjoo exclaims loudly, earning himself a death glare and kick from yibo, “i can’t believe you did those, xuan ge! i always thought you’d be - ”

 

“wait, yixuan?” seungyeon splutters through a mouthful of coffee as the words sink him and he swings a confused accusatory gaze to the male next to him, “what? did we…? last night…?”

 

yixuan looks like he’s trying to restrain himself from strangling sungjoo right now, “we…yes. we kissed - ”

 

“- made out,” wenhan interrupts, deciding now of all times to join the ‘worst people ever’ team, “you guys made out. like it was really,” he whistles lowly and laughs cheekily, “looked pretty fun actually.” he turns to yixuan who’s looking increasingly uncomfortable and winks grossly, “do you think you could teach me how you made him - ”

 

“nope, shut up all of you and you, come here,” seungyeon huffs and slams his cup on the table, grabbing yixuan’s arm and dragging him off to his room, “i need to talk to you.”

 

he ignores the wolf whistles drifting after them - courtesy of wenhan and sungjoo - as they leave the kitchen but he’s pretty sure yibo has them under control so he’s not too worried.

 

sensations and flashes from last night are coming back to him now - spin the bottle, brazen teasing on his part, the dancing - and he stores them away to examine later when he’s less blurry and worn.

 

“why didn’t you tell me we had a thing last night?” he hisses, flinging himself grumpily onto his bed, “you totally pretended we didn’t this morning. was i that bad of a - ”

 

“no!” yixuan’s quick to stop that line of thought and seungyeon’s glad because it’s not that he has no faith in his abilities but it’s nice to be reminded sometimes, “you just,” he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, mussing it up even more perfectly, “didn’t seem to remember so i figured that it could have been a mistake for you.” he breathes softly without a trace of anger in it, “so i didn’t say.”

 

“oh,” seungyeon says, not really knowing what to do with himself, “oh.”

 

“yeah.”

 

“so…i was good?”

 

yixuan lets out a startled noise before it relapses into a warm kind of laughter that seeps through seungyeon’s bones like liquified sunlight, “yes. i mean,” he shakes his head to get his thoughts in order, “yeah, it was pretty great actually.”

 

“huh,” seungyeon lets the pause between them fill the room, “well if i’m great when i’m drunk off my ass, you should see me when i’m sober. i bet i’m fantastic.”

 

“yeah,” yixuan offers, blinking slow as he closes in and cocks his head to the side, a small confident smirk tugging at his lips, “i bet you are.”

 


End file.
